Lingerie, a husband, and Paris,a Odd Honeymoon for Haruhi Fujioka Suoh
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Title explains all. Haruhi is no longer a Fujioka but now a Suoh and this is how she spends her wedding night with twins switching out her clothes and a husband who is acting stranger than usual. Thank God they're in Paris!


**Rikki Taro readers! This year being written on New Year's eve being presented in the early hours of 2013, I present the first one-shot of Rikki Taro's one-shot month. All month I will spend some time writing up cute little fluffs I think of one day getting around to but am so tied up with my long stories that since it's the first month of the year why not take the time for short one-shots long one-shots and good God should this even be considered a one-shot. All of them are short little stories I want to present to you and this first one is one that came to me just a few days ago.**

**Disclaimer: DO not own OHSHC**

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Tamaki Suoh!" A voice announced over the inner com. In through the double doors, Tamaki the twenty-nine year old blonde expected to come running in the room although his hand was holding him back and walked in more at a slower pace but still had a smile on her face. The previous Haruhi Fujioka, now Haruhi Suoh, was more sensible than her husband.

There was a round of applause as the two walked into the room with their hands held as they nodded towards their guests. Meanwhile at a table of their own five members of the previous host club now successful business men on their own were clapping and watching their best friends finally tie the knot.

"It's about time." Hikaru sighed, dropping his hands down to the table and clutching his drink.

"Cut the two slack," Kyoya said nonchalantly. He raised his tea cup to his lips and took a sip and as usual didn't have alcoholic beverages. "They can't help the dense capacity of their brain."

"So basically you think both are idiots." The twins said in unison.

"I still have respect for the both of them, but basically."

There were a few light chuckles from the table as their attention turned back to the married couple. Hikaru and Kaoru were admiring their first wedding design that they did for Haruhi. The bride had no choice in the matter of what she was wearing today. She had only been to blindfold fittings and never could even tell what it looked like. She only saw it herself early this evening after she was put in it and the blindfold was removed for her own gaze. It was simple like her taste and still had elegance for a wedding like this. Since Haruhi wasn't exactly the girl who knew her ideal wedding, much help was required from Anne-Sophia, her father, and even Tamaki had to put it together. So it was better for them to have designed the dress.

Haruhi was being dragged around by Tamaki to be introduced to all of his family members and her face clearly said it would be a long night. A twisted smile spread across Hikaru's face as he turned to his twin.

"Haruhi looks rather bored Kaoru." He whispered. Kaoru glanced up from his scotch and soda and turned to his twin with questioning glance.

"It's her wedding, and she's dealing with Tono so it's normal." When he was about to look away, he felt an elbow hit him in the ribs, turning his attention back to his twin.

"I mean, we should _spice_ it up." It was one of those moments where the two sent a telepathic message to each other and soon, Hikaru saw his reflection right next to him with no mirror in the way.

"I have a few things in the car."

"Let's do it during their first dance, and before they notice.

* * *

It was nearly eleven by the time Haruhi and Tamaki finished all the things a bride and groom did at the wedding. There was the first dance, the first slice of cake, the garter (which the twins made sure to get plenty of pictures of), although by the end of the night Haruhi was glad she could shove cake in the idiot's face for inviting so many people to thank and talk to and insisting she wear heels.

So now everyone was standing around seeing the two off in the limo that Haruhi lost the argument to. (Of all the planners in the wedding it was 8-1)

Everything was already put in the trunk of the car by the driver when he arrived. Tamaki stopped to open the door for his _wife_, who smiled at him sweetly and slid in. After the door closed with Tamaki getting in, he couldn't resist opening the sunroof and getting up to wave back to the others until they were out of sight.

"Finally alone," He sighed sinking back down in the car and rolling up the top.

"You were the one to make the guest list a mile long, so don't look at me." Haruhi said coldly, smoothing the skirt of the short white dress she was in; a v-neck that fell a little below the knee.

"Oh Haruhi, a wedding is to be celebrated to where you invite all your loved ones. Don't you enjoy big reunions?"

"I suppose they're okay, I just didn't like all that attention."

"Is that what it was?" Tamaki asked with a shocked look when a smile spread across his face and he leaned in closer to her. "No need to fear for that then, now, the only person's attention you'll be in will be mine."

"Tamaki!" She squeaked, moving back a little further.

"We're man and wife now, so there's no longer a need to be embarrassed." He murmured and wrapped his hand around her neck and gently moved closer until his lips gentle pressed over hers. Haruhi couldn't help but wrap her own arms around his neck. The drive wasn't long and Haruhi glanced up to look out of the slightly tinted windows to see the airport.

"We're going overseas?" She asked about to turn to her husband when a cloth was placed over her eyes. "Hey!"

"Sorry Haruhi! But the location of our honeymoon will remain a secret!" Tamaki shouted tying the knot tightly.

"Why do you have to do this?! It's just our honeymoon."

"Just our honeymoon? Haruhi, it's a special time for us both to be away together romantically. And with me keeping it a secret, it will be even more romantic!"

"Okay, okay! But how am I going to get through an airport of many people and not even be able to see where I'm going?"

"Well that's easy, I'll guide you." Tamaki explained with an eye roll and gently grabbed Haruhi's hand. "You can trust me."

Once they got out of the car, Haruhi was thankful they put her in gladiator sandals and now she knew why. With the help of their friendly driver they managed to get their luggage checked and on the conveyer built to be loaded. Many people gave Tamaki weird glances for holding a girl who was blindfolded and it took a few moments to explain to security that it wasn't a kidnapping, murder, or for the most part, rape.

"Alright Haruhi, we're officially getting on the plane!" Tamaki squealed leading the way. "And here we are! Our seats." Haruhi was slipped in a seat and she moved her hands around on the velvety arm rest.

"We are? Why can't I hear anyone?"

"Because we're in a…private jet!" Tamaki shouted pulling off her blindfold. It was a small plane, only filled with a small kitchen and had a leather couch along with seats for lift off.

"Why are the shades for the windows down?" Haruhi asked looking up Tamaki.

"Like I said, my love is not allowed to see where she's going until the perfect reveal." Tamaki enthused, taking the seat next to her.

"You care way too much about this." Haruhi muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Tamaki paused from his ramble to ask.

"Nothing," She covered, resting her head against the hard window. She felt an arm in circle around her back to her shoulder and Tamaki pulled her snug against him.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable. If you want to go to sleep you can lean on me."

"You're not going to let me sleep any other way are you?"

"Not in the slightest." Tamaki grinned. Haruhi gave in and got comfortable with resting her head on his shoulder during the entire flight. Only after twenty minutes in the air, her breathing was even and she was already sound asleep. Tamaki smiled and gently rested his forehead on hers, with his hand gently combing through her short locks. It was only shoulder length, but she had no intention to grow it out to the length it was in middle school. Eventually on the flight he started to dose off and only woke up when the pilot announced they would be landing soon.

"Haruhi," He whispered gently, placing his lips on her forehead. "We're going to be in soon." The girl stirred in his arms and her eyes fluttered open a bit.

"Are you going to tell me where yet?" She yawned, stretching her arms over her head.

"Nope." Tamaki grinned. He seemed just as lively as he was earlier, and overflowing with excitement. "Just buckle down love."

Soon the plane was landed and Haruhi was ready to get up to stretch her legs when her eyes met again with the blindfold.

"Tamaki, we've been on a plane and you really have to do this?"

"All will be forgiven in a bit, but we aren't there yet. Now I'll guide you through the airport and I promise once we get there, it'll be nothing but happiness."

"Alright." She sighed, not really in the mood to put up a fight. Tamaki's hand was laced with hers and he was again leading her through the airport.

"In you go." He said. Haruhi heard something open and Tamaki pushed gently on her back into a car.

"Mr. Suoh, Mrs. Suoh." A new voice greeted, the driver.

"Oh, Haruhi! Why do you always blush whenever someone calls you that?" Tamaki chuckled caressing his hand over the slightly pink skin on her cheek. "Not that I mind. You look so adorable when you do."

"Tamaki…" She mumbled suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable and not from just the blindfold.

"So cute!" Tamaki cried, pulling the girl closer to him in a tight embrace. "Oh! We're getting close!"

"So I can take my blindfold off now?" She was about to pull up the fabric when Tamaki's hand caught hers.

"Not yet Princess." He scolded. "Just a little longer, it'll be worth the wait."

"If not I might just have to smack you."

"Wha-?! My Haruhi use physical violence against her own husband?!" Tamaki shouted with alarm.

"Maybe," She sighed. "Why do I have the feeling this will be one of those over the top Tamaki moments?"

"Awwwww, you gave a name for things I do."

"I think everyone has that name when it comes to things you do. Most of the time you do things so over the top and ridiculous that people don't know what to make of it."

"We're here!" Tamaki said in a sing-songy voice. The door opened again and he reached for Haruhi's hand. "But this Haruhi I think you'll like."

"Are we on a dock?" Haruhi asked pausing a moment and feeling the surface they just walked on rift under their feet.

"Shhhshhh!" Tamaki hissed. "Now I'm going to pick you up Haruhi, it'll be easier."

"Tamaki!" She shouted although easily, his arms went under her legs to pick her up bridal style.

"I love carrying you like this." He chuckled gleefully and set her down in a seat. The air was full of salty water, giving at least a small clue to the girl.

"Tamaki I know we're near the sea so can I take this off now?"

"No! Haruhi this has to be the perfect dramatic reveal."

"You just love being over dramatic." She sighed. An engine reared and soon the wind was whipping past her face and blowing around her hair.

"Oh Haruhi you're going to love this."

"I'm not loving this right now."

"Oh Haruhi it's literally under five minutes away at the speed we're going."

"Isn't the honeymoon supposed to be nice and calming?"

"No, it's supposed to be romantic!" The engine soon came to a slow stop and soon they were just gently rocking. Tamaki's hand grabbed hold of her elbow to help her stay up and steady. "Alright, reach your hands forward." Haruhi did as told and felt two cold bars.

"Metal?"

"It's a ladder I'll help you up the first step." Haruhi was already climbing it easily until she felt hard wood. A hand reached out to her elbow causing her to gasp.

"It's alright Mrs. Suoh, just helping you." A voice said when she was lifted up similar to the way Mori always would lift her until she was set on even ground again.

"Don't think about taking off the blindfold Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted. There was a small 'thud' as he jumped over the wooden railing and took hold of her shoulders. "Thank you gentlemen!" He was tugging on her arm, eagerly leading her around the unknown vessel until they stopped.

"Alright, this is perfect. They did everything I asked for." Tamaki nodded with approval and moved behind Haruhi. "Now, my darling wife. It's time for the moment of revelation." He whispered into her ear. His fingers fumbled with the knot he tied around her head until the dark fabric slowly slipped off her face and Haruhi could see. She was breath taken, a rare event from her.

They were obviously on a boat, a yot if she ever saw one. They weren't far off at sea but close to the shore with lights of the city off in the distance, of one of the most fabulous cities in the world.

"Paris," She whispered, walking closer to the railing and over looking it.

"Paris." Tamaki confirmed, approaching her from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It's beautiful."

"I can think of something that tops it."

"That sounds corny." She couldn't help but giggle and looked back at his shocked expression.

"Most girls would be flattered to hear that!" Haruhi only smirked and looked back out to the city, particularly the Eiffel Tower. "But I married you because you weren't like most girls."

One of his hands gently caressed over one of her small ones and then he withdrew back with his hand dragging her along.

"I know you aren't much of a drinker, but this time I insist on wine." He said leading over to a side table covered with candles and a platter of cheese and fruit. On the side was an ice bucket holding two bottles of wine with two flutes.

"You insist on a lot of things, although off all your requests tonight I suppose this one is at least logical." She sighed. Tamaki smirked in triumph and poured the dark liquid in the thing glasses.

"For you, Love." He smiled holding the glass out for her. Haruhi took the thin stem of the flute in her hands when the rim of Tamaki's class 'clinked' with hers. "To us."

"To us," She repeated in a low whisper and lightly sipped the drink. She turned her head back out to the far off city landscape and let out a sigh. "Did you grow up in Paris?"

"No, I grew up in a different city in France. But on occasion, we did come to see the large city of lights." He sighed. "But I haven't been here for a while."

"Because your Grandmother didn't allow you to come back to France, I know." Haruhi said when arms in circled around her chest making an 'x'.

"That's the real reason. But I've been freed from her control for years now. So I suppose fate made me not return here. Fate made me wait and bring Mon Cheri here." His lips began trailing feather light kisses down the nape of her neck and rested at the joint that kept her neck connected to the shoulder. She couldn't help the stifled gasp escape her lips and felt his smile spread over her skin. "Should we check out the rest of the ship, the bedroom has a lovely view."

"What?!" She gasped, feeling her entire body heat up.

"Come on, it's a beautiful sight of its own." He shot her one of his genuine smiles when he knew he was getting what he wanted. His hand trailed down her arm and grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her along with him to the set of double doors which windows were blocked out with white curtains.

Once Tamaki opened them, the room was as he said a beautiful sight. The bed was four poster and was placed with a red comforter although it was clear underneath were plain white sheets and pillows. There were side tables and even a chaise lounge by the large windows that could overlook the other side of the ship. At the end of the bed, their luggage sat, being placed there by probably the same gentlemen that helped her aboard.

"Should we change for bed?" She squeaked, unsure of exactly what to say.

"Only if you want to," He murmured, his hand brought itself up and was gently brushing through her hair. She nodded and felt a chuckle rumble in his chest.

"Alright, I assume you would be tired."

"You're not?" She asked. The blonde looked over at her and shook his head with a smirk playing across his lips.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. Really she wasn't too tired but was starting to feel more nervous about the way Tamaki was acting. She walked over to the set of luggage that she knew was her open and set the case on the bed. Unzipping it, she flipped over the lid and couldn't believe what she saw.

"What happened to my clothes?!"

"What's wrong?" Tamaki asked, looking over at her. Haruhi spun around to face the blonde with a shocked expression on her face while in her hands she was holding a black laced- "Lingerie?"

"Yeah, lingerie. I don't know how it got in here."

"You mean it's not yours?"

"No, I don't own any lingeri- well not really maybe a few things that I receive… I just don't know who would ha-" Her words trailed off when she looked at the back label and an angry scowl grew on her face. Above the directions of wash was a label. And not just any label. A designer label and she only knew only one designer family that would pull this off. "Hitachiin."

"What?" Tamaki blinked innocently. Haruhi stomped over to him and dug her hand in his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. Already she was scrolling through the contacts and found the picture I.D for Hikaru and pressed DIAL.

Meanwhile back in Japan

"Well by now they should be in France on the Suoh family yot." Kaoru sighed. Looking at his watch. They were back at the Hitaciin mansion and just laying around the place, Hikaru playing his new game with Kaoru watching.

"Yeah, but who knows when they'll actually open Haruhi's suitcase? Tono isn't going to want her to get dressed he's going to want to take clothes off her. They're married for crying out loud." Hikaru grumbled, repeatedly pressing a button.

"That's true, but you don't think it's a little awkward for those two…I don't think they really know the way to act."

"They'll find a way. Knowing Tamaki, he's probably going to be looking like a tomato while needing to tell Haruhi about the true commitment of man and wife he'll probably have to come out and say 'Hey Haruhi let's have-" Hikaru's phone went off on the table in front of them, interrupting their conversation when smirks spread across their faces. "Looks like they figured it out." He chuckled pausing the game and letting the phone ring a while longer before he actually picked up.

"Hello?" He asked acting unsure of whom the caller was.

"You rich bastards!" Haruhi's voice yelled through the speaker.

"You know Haruhi; in technicality you married into a wealthy family too so wouldn't that make you a 'rich bastard'?" Hikaru chuckled placing the phone on speaker phone.

"Besides that since when did you use such foul language?" Kaoru added.

"I don't use it really but I always thought it!" She shouted.

"Of just some of us or all of us?" Hikaru asked.

"Usually all of you!"

"Even your own husband?" They said in unison.

"That's not the point! You switched out my luggage!"

"We only did you guys a favor." Kaoru smirked leaning back against his seat.

"Everything you packed was just comfortable clothes it's your honeymoon wouldn't you want to wear something more fitting?"

"What I packed was fine!? You guys had no permission to change out what I packed!"

"Yeah we did."

"From who?!"

"Kyoya." The two newlyweds were silent on the other end.

"Well have a nice honeymoon!" The twins shouted in unison and the line went dead. Haruhi's mouth was dropped open in shock as she shut the phone and turned to Tamaki.

"Those twins do always have to cause trouble." Tamaki nodded although in his head he was fighting the urge to cry with all the things he dreamed of seeing Haruhi wear one day being packed with them on a two week honey moon. "Oh look they left clean sheets."

He walked over to a side table and picked up the set of white fabric and held it up. "You know, in the olden ages, people would check the sheets after the newlyweds' first night to make sure the wedding was confirmed."

"So?" She asked feeling her heart pound against her chest. The white sheets slipped towards the floor from his hands and Tamaki was walking slowly over to her.

"Well, don't you think that's why the twins packed that bag?"

"I don't get what you're getting at Tamaki…" She said backing up and fell back against the bed in a vulnerable position especially when Tamaki towered over her, keeping himself up by his hands placed on either side of her head on the sheets. _Weird, I have a sudden feeling of déjà vou._ She thought to herself thinking back to the adventurous time the Host Club went to the beach, although last time it was with Kyoya. "But if you mean…doing that…I'm sure the other passengers would be disturbed."

"You forget we're on a private yot."

"Then the workers-"

"Once they brought aboard the luggage, they left. Once I told them it was our marriage night, they had no complaints and hence thought to leave clean sheets."

"So we're alone?" She squeaked when Tamaki leaned closer to her face.

"Haruhi, I love you. I showed you in every way a gentleman should up until marriage. We had commenced a tie for us to stay together in matrimony now. Nothing should hold us back. We are together by everything within logical standards. I want to take you with me, to a whole new standard outside of our imagination." He murmured, his hand came up and gently brushed against her cheek. "It's something I always wanted, but it went against my ideals as a gentleman and it would disrespect you, but now it's nothing to be ashamed of, clearly, it's something expected. For a man and a woman married to share their love with each other in a sensual way." His hand trailed from her neck gently down to her shoulder and down her arm. "Won't you grant me what I've been denied? Tell me, do you feel what I feel? If you understand what I'm saying at all?"

There was silence. The married couple was centimeters away from each other, Tamaki's violet eyes gazing down into Haruhi's deep chocolate ones. Until Haruhi's hand came up to hold Tamaki's neck.

"You idiot," She chuckled. "You don't think I might feel somewhat the same or to at least expect that to happen tonight? Although you have to act so over dramatic and can't let it take its course." He smiled tenderly and closed the gap between them with their lips pressed together. It started like that until soon her small hands were fumbling with the buttons of his shirt to reveal his scrawny yet toned chest. And soon more clothing was removed, being tossed around the room for the man and wife to be together outside of their own imaginative standards.

Two weeks later

"Haru-chan! Tama-chan!" Hunny shouted waving at the two. Though he was a foot shorter than Mori, he still acted like the boy inside. The couple was walking through the airport, Tamaki pushing the small luggage cart with one hand while the other was laced with Haruhi's. The rest of the Host Club came all together to greet the two love birds back home.

"Hey Suohs!" The twins chuckled in unison. They were trying so hard to fight their amused looks seeing Haruhi in one of the dresses they packed. A sun dress that had a low v-cut; though it didn't reveal anything since she wore a tank top under it.

Haruhi glared at them although Tamaki had a bright smile on his face.

"Awwww you guys all came."

"Let's just say we were interested to see how you were after the predicament you were put in." Kyoya smirked.

"Yeah, and who did give you permission to let the twins switch out my clothes?!" Haruhi glowered.

"Well no real harm was done, in fact your clothes were returned back to your apartment."

"Old apartment!" Tamaki corrected.

"That's right you guys are getting a new place together." Hikaru said, rubbing the back of his head.

"In that case you should keep the lingerie, you know for fun." Kaoru added.

"Will the both of you but out of our personal life!" Haruhi shouted at the two when she was pulled in a tight embrace.

"Awwwww we share a personal life now!" Tamaki cooed.

"Here Haru-chan! We'll help you take your luggage to the car!" Hunny volunteered dragging the girl off ending up with Mori actually pushing the cart. Leaving the four other men behind. Tamaki glanced either way in fear of being watched and leaned in between the twins.

"Thanks for doing that." He whispered. The twins smirked and gave him each a thumb up.

"No problem." They announced in unison.

"Did you happen to get any pictures from the honeymoon?" Kyoya asked pushing them all along.

"Yes, we got many beautiful shots of Paris." He sighed.

"Did you get any pictures of Haruhi in her clothes?" Hikaru whispered.

"Yes I did!"

"You do know she'll probably never wear them again so you should hold onto those." Kaoru added.

"Yes I do." Tamaki said glumly.

"Especially if we tell her that you didn't mind us to pack other clothes." The twins chuckled in unison running off with a wailing Tamaki trying to chase after them followed by the only calm and collective businessman of the group.

**OMG this one-shot! I laughed I was crying I got so many cold chills from imagining it but it's here the first one-shot of Rikki Taro's one-shot month. But really by the end I started picturing just making this a sixteen chapter or so story of all the things Haruhi ended up wearing and the things the two did on their honeymoon. NON LEMON WISE! So maybe…you know a thought for the summer after I finish the gazillion I'm working on. So now with the New Year starting later once I wake up I shall attempt a workout and come home to play Final Fantasy and fawn over Snow. SO please review!**


End file.
